Talk:Reaper
An Idea... We know that the reapers are resemble to each other, but they were made from different species. I think they resemble because each of the species they were made of, were made by the reapers from a former. They used one species and rewrited them every time. (maybe their builders were the first to be redesigned that way). When the time came, They simply wiped out every other races, and used the created one to build a new reaper. This would explain why the protheans resemble to reapers so much: They might be created by the reapers, but for unknown reasons they became unusable. They may used the species what they created and modifided after every cycle, BUT the protheans failed. After it they decided to create the collectors, to find a new race to build from. :So... the Protheans were created by the Reapers? It doesn't make sense. We know that the Protheans evolved on their own, and that the Reapers apparently did try to use the Protheans to create a Reaper, which failed. We also know that the Reapers didn't build the Collectors as a completely new race or whatever. It's pretty explicitly stated in-game that the Collectors were once Protheans that were modified by the Reapers. So the Protheans apparently weren't that unusable to the Reapers. SpartHawg948 19:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :.............. :I meant that the protheans were unusable to create a new reaper, so the reapers made the collectors from them. Anyway I can't remember any source from the game what directly mentions that " the protheans evolved here and here". And 50 000 years is a long time, so even the protheans couldn't know that the planet where their ancestors lived on is not their biological home. What I thought about ( that the reapers created the races what the new reapers were made of) is something like the... err... Panzer IV. The germans used the chassis of the Pz. IV. to build Anti-Air and infantry support vehicles. these were different things, but the basis is the same. Imagine that the race ( The Panzer IV in my metaphor) were slain by the reapers and a reaper was made from them. The few survivor of the race were modifided and made in to a new race (The AA vehicle to return to the metaphor) and the reapers let them evolve. After a time they made a reaper from that race too, and made a new race from the survivors again. And it continued to the protheans, who have failed. after it they had to find a new race. Something like that. Any questions left? ::Yeah. Why didn't the Panzer IV (i.e. the Protheans) work? I mean, central to your theory is that the Protheans were created by the Reapers. Why did they create a big 'ol pile of crap that didn't do what it was supposed to? I mean, we've seen that they can create things that work to their specifications. Now we're to believe that, despite all those millenia of practice and experience, they created a failed race like the Protheans? Again, there are way too many things here that just don't make sense. SpartHawg948 19:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Even the reapers can make mistakes. when they left the protheans on their "homeworld", they were not able to intervent in their evolution. The protheans may evolved on a different path than they should have. And imagine: after you used a paper to draw a figure, and rubber and redraw it 1000 times, the paper will be dirty, and the new figure will be ugly. the reapers used the same genetic pattern too much times, and because this, and an unknown thing on their homeworld may the protheans evolved on a way what caused irrepairable mistakes. :::So, I'm confused now. Because if we're to keep following the Panzer IV analogy, the Protheans aren't a piece of paper that's been drawn on too many times. They'd be a purpose built race. Which analogy is it? The Panzer, or the paper? Either way, I'm still far from sold on the theory. SpartHawg948 07:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Now i understand why Liara always used that melding thing... The paper is the first race, the figure is the modifications made on the genetic structure, and the rubbering is the rewrite. the basis is always the same. ::::Ah, answers that don't really answer the question. So the Panzer IV analogy is out? SpartHawg948 07:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think we should leave it. the paper and figure thing is more understandeble. But you understand now what was i thinking about, do you? :::::I do, but I still don't buy into the theory. SpartHawg948 07:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::OK. but at least we understad each other now. ::::::Indeed! :) SpartHawg948 07:54, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I noticed something. If you look at each individual reaper in the ending fleet of ME2, you can see some subtle differences between each one. E.g.: Sovereign and Harbinger look slightly different. Could this apply to all? :: The human reaper is too small to be a 2 km ship with passenger capacities, mass effect cores..etc. I think the reaper appearance we see is a shell for the part that represents the species its made from. Though it is too sentimental for them to care about how the old organic species looked it might be a possibility or the galaxy was about to get 2km human skull. --Absurdian 17:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC) How did they build them? How exactly did the Reapers build the Mass Relay and the Citadel anyway? I'm assuming they built them before any other races came, considering the Mass Relays and the Citadel are vital to the cycle of extinction the Reapers hold so dear. I'm asking why because, considering the size ratio between the Reapers and the Relays, and the fact that Reaper "Arms" don't seem very flexible. They could use some kind of telekinesis, but I'm not sure. Thoughts? biomanzilla 8:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Possibly they had telekinesis but something more tech savvy would be a gravity beam of some sort (for example Dead Space). What has me confused is WHAT did they make it with? It OBVIOUSLY has to be a super metal of some sort but why would the Council Races NOT check what they are made out of, the metal can withstand a supernova so why not build ships with that stuff?Tj2592 02:37, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Well I don't know where it says the Mass Relays can withstand a supernova, but the Protheans managed to reverse engineer the Relays to an extent (The Conduit). The Matriarch on Illium (her name eludes me) suggested that the Asari build their own Mass Relays, but the idea was rejected. Don't really know why the Council didn't do anything with the Relays though. biomanzilla 12:07, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The Mu relay from ME one was knocked out of position from a supernova without suffering any damage. You need the Mu relay to get to Ilos to go through the Conduit.Tj2592 14:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I had forgotten about that. biomanzilla2:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Origins In my opinion, the Reapers use to be simple ships used by an ancient spacerafing race. The ships were also designed to control minds, the power of indocrination. Then their creators installed AI programs like EDI inside them. One day the AIs rebelled, much like what the geth did to the quarians. The next thing the creators knew, they were being indocrinated and wiped out by their own machines. I don't know if this theory is correct, but its the only one that makes sense. The geth refer to the Reapers as the Old Machines, Sovereign also said that the Reapers were non-organic life forms. Let me know what you think. --FIKUS96 19:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :So... why the apparent need for organic material in their construction? And why does EDI tell Shepard he (or she) is incorrect in assuming that the Reapers are mere machines, commenting that they are actually machine/organic hybrids? SpartHawg948 20:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree with FIKUS96's construction part, perhaps they where biologically engineered to be organic/mechanical hybrids, like the main ship in farscape. Beamonde 16:47, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :I have a theory on Reaper origin that I don't think has been tossed around yet. In 2000, a sci-fi novel called "Calculating God" discussed an ancient race of alien beings that seemingly vanished without a trace. What one of the protagonists determined, however, was that they had uploaded their personalities to virtual reality machinery in order to live forever. In an attempt to protect themselves from any explorers that might tamper with their machinery, the transcended species caused the red giant Betelgeuse to become a supernova early, threatening to eradicate all life in the interstellar community. :This is what I think the Reapers are. Unlike the idea that a rogue artificial intelligence enslaved its former masters, I think the first Reaper was created to house the consciousnesses of an ancient species that either sought immortality, or made a last-ditch effort to survive an impending mass extinction. Evidence suggesting this is presented by Legion's assertion that the Reapers function like the Geth: "One ship, one will, many minds." On its own, this evidence isn't much to go on (since Legion could simply be referring to software A.I.); but combined with the fact the Reapers are created from the organic material of living things (along with the fact that despite full implantation and takeover by the Reapers, Paul Grayson of ME: Retribution was still conscious and aware of his actions), this supports the idea that the consciousnesses of various species are now represented digitally inside the Reapers. :Once this ancient species "went digital", however, it likely changed their thought processes. With the combined computing power of thousands of organic minds and the ability to process thoughts and calculations in a fraction of a second, their intelligence likely evolved over time and decided that such a process is necessary for the survival of all worthy organics. As implied by Reaper dialogue in ME2 and ME: Retribution, the Reapers see this conversion as a gift rather than a punishment. They seek to preserve humanity during the next cycle, rather than let them fade with the rest of the "lesser" species. Which makes one wonder: to what end do the Reapers continuously purge and (presumably) conserve the species of the galaxy as their own? The same reason as any other organic: to survive. :What do the rest of you think? --BurntCoffee1986 09:44, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that one's been brought up before. Back in October and November of 2009, an editor proposed a nearly identical theory both on this page and on my talk page. The gist of it was that the Reapers were originally organic, and that at some point, they decided to upload their consciousnesses into ship hulls/machine bodies for the purpose of attaining immortality. The editor further proposed that the Reapers don't actually destroy the races they target, but rather that they take them and transfer their consciousnesses into other hulls, in an attempt to "uplift" the species in the manner in which the Reapers themselves did. In essence, the Reapers are bestowing a gift or a blessing on the lesser species, instead of simply eradicating them. So yeah, pretty much the same theory was brought up about a year and a half ago. As I made clear at the time, I really don't think the theory carries much weight, as the comments of the Reapers (discounting the propogandistic Indoctrination statements used by the Reapers speaking to Kahlee Sanders via Paul Grayson's body) make pretty clear that they are intent on wiping out all life. I could be wrong, but right now I really don't think so. SpartHawg948 09:51, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::That unidentified editor wouldn't be me, now would it, Spart? If you recall I made a somewhat similar theory about the Reaper's origin, once being energy beings born in the Big Bang, and as matter and energy seperated they were forced to create themselves physical bodies? I may be wrong about that part, but the events of ME2 prove the latter part of my theory: The Reapers do, indeed, harvest organics to convert into Reapers, evidenced by the Human-Reaper Larva. If the Reapers are assulting Earth in ME3, it is likely to either convert them into Reapers as a blessing/gift/acension, or to eradicate them for all the trouble Shepard's stirred up. Either way, Let us hope BioWare won't be so devious to allow players to either fail in stopping the Reapers, or worse yet, (in my view), allow them to do so willingly.--Nra 'Vadumee 01:17, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Sigh... do I really have to keep saying this? It is theorized in ME2 that Reapers harvest organics to convert them into Reapers. Theorized. Not confirmed. We see one Reaper being created this way, and it's an emergency-measure Reaper being created to keep their plans from being too badly derailed by the destruction of Sovereign. There are problems with this, as we've seen all Reapers to be fairly similar looking, despite EDI's theory that Reapers assume the shape of the beings that go into them. We have no idea if the actions that led to/were involved in the creation of the Human-Reaper were at all typical of previous Reaper attacks/cullings/whatever you want to call them. So, if you want to consider the events of ME2 supporting evidence for your theory, do so. Just don't say that a theory from ME2 (an unproven theory based on a single observation) proves your theory. That's just plain bad science. SpartHawg948 01:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::My bad, my theory is hardly original and I figured it had been thrown out there before; it was just surprisingly difficult to find. Still, I have to respectfully disagree; the more I consider it, the more I think the "ancient species" theory is plausible. You could be right about Reaper dialogue simply being propaganda (including Harbinger's line, "prepare these humans for ascension", which is a personal favorite), but I like to hope the writers have a bit more depth than that. The whole "machines hate organics die die die" theme is a little stale without something of a twist. Either way, I like the uncertainty, myself; the speculation is what makes it fun. I'm just basing my theories on, as you say, the tentative, unconfirmed info we're given so far. I just hope that if they do reveal the origins of the Reapers, this won't be the Matrix Revolutions of Mass Effect.--BurntCoffee1986 06:10, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's not the dialogue I was talking about. I was more referring to the lines used by the Reapers when speaking to Kahlee Sanders via Paul Grayson's body in Retribution. Many have taken the lines, most of which involve the Reapers doing organics a favor by basically "uplifting" us to a higher state of being and all that, as genuine, and as a straightforward explanation of what the Reapers are doing. In other words, they take the comments at face value. However, it's pretty clear that the whole conversation is one great big attempt by the Reapers to Indoctrinate Sanders, an attempt that nearly succeeds before being disrupted by a convenient shotgun blast. As such, it seems most likely, to me anyways, that the Reapers are lying and telling Kahlee nice little lies to help with the Indoctrination process. That's more what I was referring to. SpartHawg948 06:20, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I figured that's what you meant. I have to agree with you on that dialogue though, because it started making sense to me until Kahlee started to believe it made sense. Then, my reaction was, "Ah, crap. Goodbye, credibility." :P It's more dialogue that, in and of itself, isn't much to go on but when added with lines like the one I mentioned last, it seems more convincing. We'll see. Even if this "uplifting the species" theory is true, I doubt the Reapers will want to do anything now but blast humanity to smithereens after ME2. :P On a side note, Calculating God was written by Robert J. Sawyer, a Canadian author, like Drew Karpyshyn and Bioware... maybe there's a connection...? Okay, now I'm really splitting hairs. :) --BurntCoffee1986 07:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) After reading about the "Virtual Aliens" I believe that maybe the reapers started out in a similar way, that perhaps the species that built the first reaper(s) uploaded their consciousness in an attempt to get away from some big disaster, as a result of this process each reaper became "a nation". As for how they uploaded: they may have not only produced the reaper by melting themselves down into pasty goodness, they may have simultaneously uploaded themselves and become the reaper itself. Now as for Sovereign's "real" name of Nazara that may be the original name of the species, and Nazara's form may be what they used to look like. Now after a few million years it might get boring, or you might go a bit crazy being with the consciousness of the same people with you, and might come to think you can offer other species the same "gift" you have by melting them down into paste as well and to help facilitate this you might want to aid them, in their "ascension" bye helping their minds adjust and become more compatible with the process of becoming a Reaper, thus indoctrination was invented. This is all speculation and yes I read the above comments this is similar to what others posted. -- 19:50, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Assuming Direct Control I noticed that Reapers seemingly have an ability to control "Reaperfied" beings like Collectors or subjects with a great deal of implants like Saren. All points to another potential ability of the Reapers: Direct Control. A reaper can control one of their implanted servants, allowing them to be extremely powerful and easily overwhelm all resistance while amplifying their combat abilities. Of course it has a side effect of permanently damaging the lifeform when under control and if killed will disintergrate completely. Of course the only known exception was Greyson. :But the Reapers weren't able to control Saren. Certainly not like they did the Collectors. They only had direct and full control over Saren's corpse. He himself was still able to exert control over his own body while alive. And what happened to Saren and what happened t Greyson appear to be two very, very different things, and both of those are vastly removed from what happened to the Collectors. Not really strong evidence for a potential new ability. SpartHawg948 07:27, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah they had 50,000 years give or take, to modify the Protheans into the Collectors and had pretty much direct control over what happened with them. In those 50,000 years, the Reapers could take their time and as Mordin states, replace things with tech, which allowed them to directly control the Collectors. This is a completely different case from Saren and Grayson. ::Both Grayson and Saren of whom were controlled in different ways. Sovereign could only control Saren's corpse, as Saren fought and depending on your actions, killed himself while still under Sovereign's indoctrination. On the other hand, Grayson was transformed, thanks to Cerberus, and slowly indoctrinated, which we know with the latter, can be extremely hard to resist. See Matriarch Benezia for one example of that. So I also don't think this is a new ability, just something they could do with the Collectors because they had the time to control their "evolution", what happened with the "species", and make sure they did it right. Lancer1289 13:08, December 3, 2010(UTC) ::: It was more about excessive implanting (as in receiving full reaper implanting rather then just indoctrinated). While Indoctrination is part of the package. Only those with reaper implantation has a chance of control, and even then it was more of a desperate measure by Reapers when their subject is dead (Saren) or dying (Collectors) 18:39, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, it seems to me that it's not excessive implanting so much as it is two entirely different processes, with what happened to the Collectors being a third and entirely different process altogether. You have to figure, in implantation, like what happened to Grayson, the Reapers do exert direct control, at least once they have superseded the person whose body they were implanted in. However, in the case of indoctrination, such as what happened to Saren and Benezia, we have seen no evidence whatsoever of direct control on the part of the Reapers. Merely strong mental suggestion. What happened to Saren's corpse after his death had nothing to do with indoctrination. Rather, it was due to implants which Saren appears to have received because the indoctrination was not working. And then there's the Collectors. I don't think anyone can argue that anything that happened to Grayson or Saren even remotely resembles what was done to the Protheans who became Collectors... SpartHawg948 20:49, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can't even see the resemblance between the three. What happened to the Collectors is completely different to what happened to Saren and Grayson. If it boiled right down to implants, then wouldn't have Benezia and her commandos have to have the same level of implants as Saren or Grayson did? I can't remember Benezia mentioning anything about implants, and I'm certain that the writers wouldn't have left that out. Lancer1289 21:02, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::: That was because most of their indoctrinated folks weren't implanted, but Collectors, Saren and Grayson were. The conclusion is that reaper implants can allow a direct takeover and power boost which comes at the cause of permanent body damage. If their subject dies the reaper will suffer from the feedback and the host is destroyed as we saw from the countless collectors controlled by Harbinger and Sovereign: reduced to ashes. Surprisingly Grayson was intact :::::::No... that conclusion only flies if you very, and I mean very, selectively cherry-pick the evidence from those cases. "The conclusion is that reaper implants can allow a direct takeover and power boost which comes at the cause of permanent body damage." Nothing about that sentence matches with Saren. Nada. At no point in time did the Reapers directly take over or assume control of Saren. Once he was dead, they reanimated his corpse. That's it. From what we've seen (and Paul Grayson and the Reapers give us a phenomenal example of this when the Reapers, acting through Grayson, attempt to work their Indoctrination magic on Kahlee Sanders, only to be interrupted by Anderson), Indoctrination and implantation are two totally different things. And, given the unique nature of how it works for the Collectors (i.e. we never witness Harbinger taking over a Collector drone directly, it always happens via the Collector General), that would appear to likely be something else as well. Perhaps, as the Codex posits, biology is a factor in the case of the Collectors. SpartHawg948 07:07, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Well Collector Drones are protected by biotic type barriers, not kinetic shielding which gives a hint that all Collectors have some sort of biotic modification to them to allow Harbinger to not only grant his vessel a second wind but also biotic potential. :::::::::It doesn't "hint" at anything of the sort. The above comment is outright speculation with no real underpinning in fact. Again, you'll note that we never see Harbinger itself directly assume control of any Collectors other than the Collector General. Any time Harbinger assumes control of a Collector Drone, it does so via the C.G., which hints at biology being a factor, with the C.G., which appears to occupy a position akin to the queen of a hive, serving as a conduit to allow access to other, lesser, Collectors. This theory is also speculation, but one that at least has a few bits of canon to back it up. SpartHawg948 17:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: In both instances of the "takeover", the Reaper often openly makes his declaration that he is here to settle this personally. Sovereign does this during the battle of the Citadel after Saren died and uses Saren's cybernetic remains to do battle with Shepard. And for Harbinger, he speaks about doing this personally. Not telling the Collector General to control the minion and says that he is releasing control when the Collector failed in dispatching his task. The difference between Saren and the Collector is how much time they had to modify them but they often declare they are directly taking control of the fight. 04:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, but to quote an old cliche, actions do speak louder than words. And, even if it (since we have no idea whether Harbinger is a male, female, or non-gendered) has to operate through the C.G, it is still assuming direct control, meaning that its statements to that affect would still be true. Harbinger can assume control via the Collector General and still truthfully openly make its declaration that it is here to settle this personally. Well, mostly truthfully, as obviously Harbinger is not there in person (or should we say "in hull"?). You'll note that I never said that Harbinger merely "tells the Collector General to control the minion", or anything of the sort, nor do I say anything even remotely suggesting that Harbinger wasn't controlling the C.G. the entire time, as you seem to be insinuating. In fact, I stated several times in my last post that Harbinger was controlling them! It was merely doing so using the C.G. as a '''conduit. Your last comment and my last comment are not mutually exclusive. SpartHawg948 15:36, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler warning Having already played ME2 This article had no surprises except that following the ME1 spoiler warning there is none for ME2, just take a look at the first section and you will find that it is almost nothing but spoilers for ME2 (such as the fact that reapers use sapient races for reproduction) unfortunately i have no idea how to add the tag but a spoiler tag is needed or any section containing ME2 spoilers has to be moved below the existing tag 23:51, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :I've moved the ME2 spoiler tag to the top of the page. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:53, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)Yeah the tag probably needs to be moved. There is one in there, further down, but there are apparently some further up. Moving to just below the ToC. Lancer1289 23:56, December 10, 2010 (UTC) To kill a Reaper... Heres a thought that i have considered for some time while playing mass effect 2, their machines, that means that they are vunrable to EMP, as they use electricity and other forms of energy that could be vunrable to EMP. it would be interesting to see some kind of weapon of mass destruction used to kill the reapers across the galaxy... useing there own technology against them (mass relays)to deploy these EMP weapons and then cause them to go off simultainiously or otherwise and kill the reapers... In Fact (according to the story) the citadel is an inactive mass relay to where the reapers dwell, if the events of mass effect 2's end took time then they could kill the reapers before they even got there. please input other ideas or modifications to this idea below this idea.... i look forward to the feedback. Beamonde 16:09, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah one problem with the EMP theory, ships and tech can be shielded against EMPs, and I think the Reapers, remember they are capitalized, are probably shielded. They wouldn't leave themselves vunerable to an EMP, considering they are machines. Lancer1289 18:14, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, we can already shield against EMPs today. I highly doubt that Reapers would be susceptible to something so basic, and so obvious, as an EMP. SpartHawg948 18:49, December 13, 2010 (UTC) They also use Mass effect cores to power themselves, and those things are powerful, I don't know if a magnetic pulse could take one down. Agow95 20:50, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Magnetic sounds decent, how would you use it as a pulse though, what if some other type of weapon stripped them of there shields. the magnetic idea reminds me of magnetic rockets from crimson skies on the old xbox. *Idea: Mass Effect cores, could a mass effect core be used as a weapon, as Agow95 mentions, and in mass effect 2 when that thing goes out there goes the reaper, any ideas... Beamonde 15:15, December 14, 2010 (UTC) They probably wouldn't use EMPs, but about Mass Effect cores, maybe not as a bomb, but couldn't you crash a ship into a Reaper at FTL speed like that one planet on Cerberus news. --Paladin cross 16:13, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Good luck hitting a moving target that way. It worked against a planet because planets are more or less stationary, their orbits and rotations plotted out and easily predictable. A moving ship? Not so much. All the Reaper has to do is move... SpartHawg948 17:02, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah good luck in hitting that. Hitting any moving target is extrememly difficult. Lancer1289 17:39, December 14, 2010 (UTC) what a bout a kind of mass effect pulse, there is a way, what do you guys think. refering to the image, the mass accelerator cannon seemed to work well agains that reaper so maybe its not that easy to move... Beamonde 18:22, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :(edit conflict)Except that modern shielding against EMPs is not like that kind of shielding. Sure you can strip away kinetic barriers, but the EMP shielding probably needs to be shot off, and it would be highly protected. As to the Mass Effect Core, yes we know they can be used as a nuclear weapon, but that really isn't an effective weapon. You would need to not only be accurate, it would need to be extremely powerful. Both of those are either extremely difficult, or extremely unrealistic respectively. As to a Mass Effect Pulse, I have no idea what you are talking about. Lancer1289 18:24, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :As to the Mass Accelerator Cannon, that was probably a one and a million shot. And you know how often those happen. And I'm not sure what you mean by it's not that easy to move. Lancer1289 18:25, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I figure its a large ship that and that manuverability would be an issue, therefore relativly easy to hit but you do have a point... Paladin cross mentioned FTL ramming but one could be shot down by the reaper... not to mention when sovereign attacked the citadel with the geth fleet it rammed a turian cruiser and blew right past it with no issue... what do you think... how to kill a reaper... Beamonde 18:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :More problems. We know that Sovereign is capable of making turns that would sheer any Alliance Ship in half. Now we don’t' know if that is the case for other Reaper ships, but I'm willing to bet it is, so I highly doubt maneuverability is an issue. Just because something is large, doesn't mean that is isn't maneuverable or that it is easy to hit. FTL Ramming is a one an a billion, probably more, shot against a moving target, there are so many things that you would have to get right, and in the right sequence for that to work. As to the armor of a Reaper, while we only have Sovereign for comparison, we can assume that it is extremely strong. After all. We know that Sovereign wasn't, or couldn't be damaged until after Shepard and the squad took down Saren's corpse...thing. Lancer1289 18:39, December 14, 2010 (UTC) i was thinking about harbinger.... i agree on manuverability after all there not like other ships ingame. However, could a small-medium ship out-manuveur a reaper, one that is specifically capable of engageing a reaper. also you mentioned that saren's husk(?) thingwas crucial to sovereign's existance is it possable that the reapers coming in the next game dont having similar things... so wouldent they be vunrable? or would they already have those Beamonde 15:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :We don't know about a Reaper's maneuverability so we don't know if a ship can outmaneuver them. Saren's implant corpse thing was not crucial to Sovereign's existence, considering it survived without it for quite tome time, which if it was crucial, then Sovereign couldn't have survived without it. However Sovereign was probably stunned, or the machine equivalent, when it was killed, leaving it venerable. I highly doubt the Reapers have similar weaknesses considering they have been sitting in dark space for about 50,000 years so how could they acquire those, let alone why would they repeat the mistakes that one of their own did, resulting in its destruction. The Reapers would have some type of weakness, but we will just have to wait and see. Lancer1289 16:31, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::And how would this super-maneuverable "small-medium ship" even engage a Reaper? You've given no indication other than to say that it wold be specifically capable of engaging a Reaper... which says nothing. We know Reapers can withstand even the firepower of a dreadnought, so a small ship would need some brand-new superweapons in order to even stand a chance. There's a lot more here than just maneuverability to consider. SpartHawg948 17:58, December 15, 2010 (UTC) generally such shielding needs to be grounded in order to function, which would be a problem in space for the same reason they have to stop and discharge their warp cores, and doing that requires them to retract all sensors, communications arrays, and weapons. So they COULD protect themselves from an emp but would need to see it coming Andrew-108 04:43, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I got one. Not sure if anyone still uses this but what about a computer virus that can disable the reaper shields?? This is my idea. Sometime during Mass effect 3, your able to destroy one reaper by itself. Recover the remains, find out anything useful thats still intact. Give the remains to the Salarians so they could perhaps create a weapon, in this case a virus, to either disable reaper shields or perhaps something else. It's completely possible because Salarians, with the given resources can do almost anything, they where able to create a biological virus that effects not just the entire Krogan population, but to do it twice and able to affect 99.9% of every Krogan cell in the body. Just an idea. Chris April 15, 2011 I think that this will require to have thousands of ships outfitted with thanix cannons (created from Reaper tecnology) and just focus fire until you kill them all, or having Shepard dicking around Earth while the fleet fights and have the Reapers control husks just to kill Shepard, which would cause their deaths just like Sovereign :Topics like this belong in the forums or in a blog as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 16:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect 3 VGA Trailer Just saw it - could have jizzed. thoughts on the trailer, people ? :And this isn't the point of talk pages. Use the forums or blogs for this kind of thing please. Lancer1289 03:55, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Resistance is futile... the reapers seem to be similar to the Borg from Star Trek, the are hybrid organic/synthetics, have similar speech pattern, and well, watch this and see for yourself thumb|200px|right|from Star Trek First Contacthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyenRCJ_4Ww the biggest difference is their ship deisgn, one is based on fear and the other is based on cube. Any thoughts? Andrew-108 04:33, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Military Doctrine I was wondering if I could put some information on the "common" weapons of the Reapers beyond their indoctrinated soldiers. What I mean was by how the Reapers can convert organics into Husks and the slave races can refine the Husks to terrifying creatures such as Scions and Praetorians. The Reapers always seem to have this as their "foot soldier" of the army. While races come and go from "extinction cycles", the Husks and its varients are always a ready weapon of the Reapers. Gyrobot 05:56, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :And what common weapons do you want to put in exactly? As far as we know, husks, or at least the current version, may be unique to this cycle along with Scions and Praetorians. We do know that they can Indoctrinate their slaves, but we have no knowledge if they have done something similar in the past. I see this as one whole section that will be filled with speculation about a lot of things. And we do have that policy about speculation. Lancer1289 06:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::The Reapers seem to always have Husks as a staple in their means to carry out their extinction cycles. The Derelict reaper was proof that Reapers have used Husks as since time immemorial, the methods are also the same, use Dragon Teeth or Reaper artifacts to turn organics to Husks. Gyrobot 08:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I dunno about "time immemorial", but you are correct, the Derelict Reaper would seem to demonstrate the use of Husks, Abominations, and Scions for some time prior to the current cycle. SpartHawg948 08:26, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Length? Does anyone know their approx. length? :Quoting from Sovereign's Codex entry: "At two kilometers long, its spinal-mounted main gun is likely capable of penetrating another dreadnought's kinetic barriers with a single shot." Because it's main gun is that long, saying two kilometers is probably under its length because there are other features. However that is the closest canon thing we have to a confirmed length. Even that is slightly vague and probably not its full length. Lancer1289 02:09, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Crap. How did I miss that? Missing Mandible 21:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Please do watch the language in the future. Thank You. Lancer1289 21:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) correction? my understanding of soverign's weapons was that the spinal gun (main gun) was the magnetohydrodynamic gun and the tentacles actually were directed energy like gardian lasers. this could also apply since the collector's ship and even shepard carries a particle beam weapon in ME2. or perhaps there is a continuity error. (or most likely I am wrong) i didn't want to edit the main page because I am unsure. :You are first incorrect as Sovereign's "arm" weapons weren't Directed Energy Weapons, see here for more on that. We don't know the specifics of the Collector Ship weapon so to say that it could also apply is just pure speculation. As to the Collector Particle Beam, we know that it is a focused radiation gun, but nothing more than that. I for one don't think there is one continuality error. Also you are incorrect in that Sovereign's main gun was just a Mass Accelerator, not what you described. So no edits are warranted. Lancer1289 03:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::but the arm weapons are not the main gun, the main gun was spinally mounted (unless I am reading the codex incorrectly) If you read the soverign entry just below the thanix entry on the page you linked to, it speciffically says "At two kilometers long, its spinal-mounted main gun is likely capable of penetrating another dreadnought's kinetic barriers with a single shot." and the thanix says "Sovereign's '''main gun was not a directed energy weapon" (emphasis added). therefore we know nothing about the "arm" weapons, you are assuming they use the same tech as the main. (and i am assuming they are scaled up particle beam weapons, as this was the impression I got from the cinematic) also, due to the close range at the battle of the citadel, it is possible for the arms to be massive gardian lasers. the codex says "Only fighters and frigates enter CLOSE "knife fight" ranges of 10 or fewer kilometers... GARDIAN lasers become viable weapons, swatting down fighters and boiling away warship armor." plus, if you accept my argument that the main gun is different or the only "known" tech, the the codex also supports the GARDIAN argument because it says "Neither dreadnoughts nor cruisers can use their main guns at close range; laying the bow on a moving target becomes impossible. Superheated thruster exhaust becomes a hazard." :It should be noted however that we do see cruisers using their main spinal-mounted guns at close range in Mass Effect. Given this apparent discrepancy, it seems that the Codex (in this case) was referencing norms and established procedures, not actual limitations. This seems even more likely in that the same cruisers appear to be within ten kilometers of Sovereign, which the Codex states does not happen. I'm not necessarily taking one side or the other here, just pointing out that some of the Codex tidbits cited seem to be directly contradicted in-game, and in instances where the Codex and what we see in-game clash, what we see is right, as the Codex is imperfect, and is actually imperfect by design. SpartHawg948 07:01, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh no! http://www.newscientist.com/article/dn20474-squid-go-into-space--for-the-sake-of-humanity.html Pudim17 (talk - ) 12:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :And this is here why exactly? This is not the purpose of a talk page and something like this is much, much more appropriate in the forums or in a blog post, but not here. Lancer1289 17:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ME3 Reapers First off, I'd like to apologize for my previous edit. I now realize it wasn't nice. Sorry. Secondly, I found sufficient evidence that proves the large walking mechanical creatures are in fact Reapers. The proof is in this video- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-t8qq35tVH0 Did you notice how Shepard refers to the object as a "live Reaper"? So I think we should do an edit on that now. Wadda you say? Reaper and husk Well, I've been thinking this through, and I think that the Reapers have another weakness. When Saren was killed, Sovereign took control of its corpse to fight Shepard, right? So, when Shepard destroyed Saren's corpse, Sovereign was killed. In that sense, Sovereign placed a significant portion of its power in the Saren husk, and when the Saren husk was killed, Sovereign lost that power, which allowed the Alliance Fleet to destroy it. Leader Vladimir 05:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well not really. It's like in ME2 when Harbinger takes control of the Collectors. When the collector dies, Harbinger remains just fine. I'm just thinking that Sovereign new he was in trouble when he saw that Saren, who was supposed to deactivate the Citadel defenses, was killed, he knew that there was no more purpose in staying, and that if he did stay he would die. So he began to detach from the tower and began to attempt to escape, but was then mauled by the fleets of ships. ::Speculation and topics like this belong in the forums or a blog post, and not here. This isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 00:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC)